Final Fantasy XV stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy XV. Stats apply to both party members and enemies. The player can view an explanation on all stats from the main menu guide. List of stats Level The party member's level determines their HP (and Noctis's MP). Party members obtain EXP from defeated monsters, but cannot use it to level up unless they rest. By setting up a camp at a safe location or staying in a lodging the player can apply the EXP earned to level up the party. If the party stays at a lodging, they cannot cook food for buffs, among them buffs that boost EXP earned from monsters, but can receive EXP at an expedited rate. Using the Nixperience Band allows for low-level challenge playthroughs. A character's level is factored into their damage-dealing calculations. Guests do not earn EXP or level up. The original level cap was 99, raised to 120 in a patch. Stamina Stamina is represented as a green bar that determines how long Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto can sprint, as well as how long Noctis can hang after point-warping, and climb the steep slope on the Rock of Ravatogh before sliding down. Gladiolus lacks a stamina gauge and can sprint indefinitely. Stamina depletes gradually, from full to empty after roughly 20 seconds uninterrupted, and fills back up over time. Running into obstacles, stopping abruptly, or vaulting over low barriers may also replenish the gauge. If the player releases the sprint button right as Noctis, Ignis, or Prompto's stamina gauge is about to run out, they will dash forward and it will fully replenish instantly. Two Ascension upgrades add 5 seconds each to Noctis's stamina gauge. Noctis's Stamina does not rebuild during air combos. The Soul Saber sword deals more damage the lower Noctis's damage is, and thus can be a good air combo weapon in the right circumstances. If Noctis runs out of stamina, he will slowly come to a jog, and cannot sprint, warp, hang, or dodge-roll until it replenishes half way. Ignis and Prompto will instead come to a complete halt, but will only have to wait until the bar recharges 1/4 of the way. Some foods, the Stamina Badge, and the Royal Raiment (No Jacket) attire provide the Endurance buff that grants infinite stamina for sprinting and climbing. The Stamina meter can be hidden from the UI. Chocobos also have a stamina stat, which can be improved by feeding them Mimett or Sylkis Greens, and by leveling them up. HP HP determines a unit's health. If a party member falls to 0 HP, they enter a Danger state, in which they can do nothing but stumble around until their HP is replenished. In Danger, max HP continually decreases, and will further deplete by getting attacked, though a party member in Danger can absorb noticeably more damage compared to their regular health bar. After a while, they will automatically recover. True max HP will always be displayed in the main menu. If a character's max HP falls to 0, they will be Downed, and the player has a short window to use a Phoenix Down or Mega Phoenix to revive them. Otherwise, the player gets a Game Over. On Easy Mode, depending on the location and fight, Carbuncle will revive the party leader should they be Downed. Guests cannot enter Danger state, and thus can't be Downed. HP is restored with items, the Rescue command when used on a party member in Danger, the First Aid abilities, Healcast magic (which also restores max HP), and the Revitalized and Serene statuses. Both HP and max HP gradually recover over time (based on percentage), and at an accelerated rate outside of battle, though max HP doesn't recover in dungeons. There are weapons, accessories, attire, and recipes that boost both HP and MP recovery rate. When Noctis is staggered, he briefly stops regenerating HP and MP. Enemies rapidly restore HP outside of battle. When poisoned, HP will not passively recover, though recovering from Danger is still possible. HP and max HP are fully restored when camping or eating at restaurants. The Health Level abilities in the Stats grid of the Ascension boost the party's HP. Health Level increases max HP of each character by the formula MaxHP = BaseHP + (CurrentLevel * 2) . Health Level II increases max HP of each character by the formula MaxHP = BaseHP + (CurrentLevel * 5) . Health Level III increases max HP of each character by the formula MaxHP = BaseHP + (CurrentLevel * 10) . In the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo, Noctis can always summon Ramuh when he is at 0 HP after acquiring him. In the full game, he can randomly summon Leviathan at 0 HP. Weapons that modify max HP stat: Accessories that modify max HP stat: The Rare Metal accessory reduces Noctis's max HP by 90%, but unlike weapons, max HP boosts from attire and recipes ignore this reduction and are applied fully. Accessories that modify HP recovery rate: The Megaphone does not boost max HP recovery. Attire that modifies max HP stat: Attire that modifies HP recovery rate: HP recovery boosts from recipes don't affect max HP recovery. MP MP is a stat mostly reserved for Noctis. It is expended when successfully phasing through attacks, warping, using machinery abilities, and casting magic with the Ring of the Lucii. When Noctis runs out of MP, he enters a state called Stasis for several seconds, in which he won't be able to use these abilities. Attempting to warp will briefly stun him. Noctis can still brace most attacks in stasis with the phase button, greatly reducing the damage taken. MP refills automatically over time (based on percentage), or through the use of items. Point-warping restores all MP. Taking cover and wearing certain accessories expedites the rate MP refills. Successfully dodging attacks with the Ring of the Lucii will recover some MP. The player can learn abilities in the Ascension that affect MP use: Blink lets the player phase through enemies' attacks without expending MP if timed just right, Light Phase cuts the MP cost of phasing, Osmostrike recovers MP when an aerial attack connects, Rapid Regen boosts HP and MP recovery rate when in cover by 10%, and Experimagic boosts Noctis's MP by the following formula: MaxMP = BaseMP + CurrentLevel . Gladiolus and Ignis have 100 base MP when they are being controlled, and it can be boosted with equipment. Similar to the Ring of the Lucii, their MP drains rapidly while defending, rather than when successfully dodging attacks, but it also recovers faster and their Stasis periods are significantly shorter. Unlike Noctis, they cannot brace attacks or dodge-roll in stasis. Ignis also consumes MP when pseudo-airstepping with his Lightning daggers, but can do this seamlessly thanks to the high regeneration rate. Prompto has no MP and likewise no dodging ability, aside from his dodge-rolls. Weapons that modify max MP stat: Accessories that modify max MP stat: Accessories that modify MP recovery rate: Attire that modifies max MP stat: Attire that modifies MP recovery rate: Attack Attack is a base stat that factors in the damage dealt by physical attacks. Defense Defense is a base stat that factors in the damage incurred from enemy physical attacks. Strength Strength affects the damage dealt with physical attacks. Strength Level from the Ascension boosts Strength for each party member separately by the formula Strength = BaseSTR + CurrentLevel . The Strength stat is calculated differently for enemies. Weapons that modify Strength stat: Accessories that modify Strength stat: Attire that modifies strength stat: Vitality Vitality affects how well physical damage is resisted. Vitality Level from the Ascension increases Vitality of each character by the formula Vitality = BaseVIT + CurrentLevel . Weapons that modify vitality stat: Accessories that modify vitality stat: Attire that modifies vitality stat: Magic Magic affects the damage dealt with spells, and magic-based attacks, such as the Bow of the Clever and Gravisphere. Enemies lack a visible magic stat, but can still use magical attacks. Weapons that modify magic stat: Accessories that modify magic stat: Attire that modifies magic stat: Spirit Spirit affects how well magic damage is resisted. Spirit Level from the Ascension increases Spirit of each character by the formula Spirit = BaseSPR + CurrentLevel . Weapons that modify spirit stat: Accessories that modify spirit stat: Attire that modifies spirit stat: Fire Resistance Ratio by which damage incurred from Fire-type attacks is adjusted. Weapons that modify fire resistance: Accessories that modify fire resistance: Attire that modifies fire resistance: The Thermal Suits provide immunity to fire-type attacks, without altering the percentage. Ice Resistance Ratio by which damage incurred from Ice-type attacks is adjusted. Weapons that modify ice resistance: Accessories that modify ice resistance: Attire that modifies ice resistance: Lightning Resistance Ratio by which damage incurred from Lightning-type attacks is adjusted. Weapons that modify lightning resistance: Accessories that modify lightning resistance: Attire that modifies lightning resistance: Dark Resistance Ratio by which damage incurred from Dark-type attacks is adjusted. Weapons that modify dark resistance: Accessories that modify dark resistance: Attire that modifies dark resistance: Shot Resistance Ratio by which damage incurred from ballistic attacks is adjusted. Weapons that modify shot resistance: Accessories that modify shot resistance: Attire that modifies shot resistance: Light Resistance Ratio by which damage incurred from light attacks is adjusted. Sword Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Greatsword Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Polearm Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Dagger Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Firearm Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Shield Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Machinery Resistance Stat exclusive to enemies. Parry Indicates whether or not an enemy has a parryable attack. Size A number between 1-5, determining an enemy's general size. Libra Determines an enemies resistance to Libra. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy XV Category:Stat lists